Today, it is popular to send image data captured by a flying vehicle, such as an aircraft and a satellite, to a ground station or the like, for the purpose of performing a process of analyzing the image data or the like on the ground.
When image capturing is continually performed in a flying vehicle, the size of captured image data becomes very large. Transmission of such image data is often performed by wireless. However, because the capacity of wireless transmission is finite, a long transmission time is necessary in a case of a large data size. In this respect, for the purpose of reducing a transmission time, such image data is generally transmitted in a compressed form.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-115283 discloses a technology which compresses differential data between acquired image data and reference image data registered in advance, and transmits the compressed differential data.
(Patent Document 1)
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-115283